


A Confession Made Too Loudly

by HellYeahFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, during episode 28 but with my own little twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellYeahFeels/pseuds/HellYeahFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various emotions flared in her dark eyes, luring the lighter brunette in. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex," the vampire clarified, tightening her hold on their joined hands. Neither of them could deny the flourishing sensations coursing through their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Confession Made Too Loudly

**Author's Note:**

> During S01E28 but with my own outlook of the characters' thoughts. Hollstein One-Shot—From my Tumblr HellYeahFeels.

"It must be nice sometimes, though. To be normal," Laura said aloud. Her eyebrows knitted together as she rethought it. "Or oblivious." Carmilla pursed her lips, starting to sit up. "Nothing to worry about except the midterm bash and whether the person you like's gonna be there."

The brunette turned to the vampire—who in turn—sent her the faint outline of a smile. Laura then remembered that Carmilla was a vampire who must have lived her life at parties or some other important events. Her roommate was an immortal being who was so wise in contrast to these simple things. She almost laughed at the thought.

"That must sound so stupid to you." Carmilla looked at the ground, trying to recall her past life. "You've been to, what? A zillion dances?"

The raven haired girl shook her head slightly. "Yeah, but most of the time I was bait in a supernatural con game."

Their eyes met again and Laura could see the traces of regret in her eyes. "So, you can't remember what kids did for kicks back in 1698?"

She watched as Carmilla's usual stoic expression softened into a humane smile. Her heart beat faster and she could only pray that the older girl didn't notice the difference.

The vampire grinned, lifting her hands as gestures. "Ah, it wasn't much different." She broke the eye contact as she started to explain her early years. Laura smiled and never stopped looking at her. "We drank a lot and danced like fools." She paused. "Waltzing was fun." This spiked Laura's interest.

Carmilla shifted closer, pressing her knees together. "It had a," she leaned closer to the college student, "frisson scandal back then." Her eyes bored into Laura's.

The brunette's lip quirked. "How is waltzing scandalous?" she asked in disbelief.

Carmilla shrugged and offered her hand. "Well..."

Laura inhaled a sharp breath and decided to play along. She got up—Carmilla doing the same—and pushed her chair back before intertwining her fingers with the vampire.

An unfamiliar feeling ran down her arm but she ignored it, trying to paying attention to what Carmilla was saying.  _Now is not the time to lose yourself in your hormones_ , she scolded herself.

Their eyes locked and she could feel the intensity radiating off Carmilla's stare. She smirked at the naive girl. "Partners were face to face."

Unexpectedly, she reached over and pulled Laura closer by her waist. Instinctively, the shorter girl's hand latched onto Carmilla's upper arm. The other girl grinned. Laura's heart skipped a beat at the close proximity.

"Chest to chest."

They both took a step toward Laura's bed, Carmilla taking the lead. To finish the curt dance, she spun Laura, managing to make her laugh. "All of that, um, whirling." The vampire's intent gaze didn't lighten.

Laura's eyes trailed up, examining the immortal's body. She swallowed before bravely meeting her eyes yet again.

Various emotions flared in her dark eyes, luring the lighter brunette in. "In 1698 it may as well have been sex," the vampire clarified, tightening her hold on their joined hands. Neither of them could deny the flourishing sensations coursing through their bodies.

After a slight hesitation, Laura pressed her lips together, enjoying the fact that her roommate still hadn't released their linked hands. "So you had some fun after all." She tried for a smile but her heart wasn't into it. All she could think about was Carmilla with another stranger, dancing passionately to the slow rhythm.

Carmilla shrugged, letting go. "Uh, once or twice."

For some reason, this relieved Laura. She yawned and Carmilla looked at her with some sympathy.

 _Poor girl tires herself too much with all these problems_ , Carmilla realized. "Why don't you just take mine," she suggested, signaling to the bed. Laura's eyes fell on the mattress. "I'll curl up on the floor."

She started to the bathroom when Laura interrupted. "No! I couldn't make you..." A defeated sigh escaped her as she turned to Carmilla.

The vampire tilted her head to the side. "Vampiric constitution trumps lower back pain." She left to the bathroom, proud of her unselfish act.

Laura smiled in her direction. "Thanks." Admiration shone in her eyes as she collapsed on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut in frustration.  _Why can't I fight these...these feelings? I shouldn't be feeling like this. She's my terrible roommate for God's sake._

"Worst. Crush. Ever," she groaned, falling forward.

**~*~**

From inside the bathroom, Carmilla locked the door and slumped against it. Her hands still tingled from where she'd touched Laura and her mind raced with the thoughts of the younger girl. She balled her hands, tightening her fists.

 _Goddammit,_  she cursed internally. _I can't be falling for another mortal again. I can't put myself through this bullshit anymore._ She gritted her teeth and accidentally heard what occurred in the dorm.

"Worst. Crush. Ever," Laura groaned before all went silent except for a small thump which Carmilla assumed was Laura.

A small smile grew on the vampire's face and she's petrified at how 'soft' she's gotten due to this girl.  _She weakens me in the best and worst possible way. She's making me feel human again._ Carmilla grinned stupidly at herself.

"Same, cupcake," she admitted quietly, loosening her fists, laying them flat against the wooden surface of the door. "Same."


End file.
